DBZ 2000
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Okay all the orignal DBZ couples and all are in High School and putting on a play
1. Chapter 1

DBZ 2000  
Author's Notes: Okay this is a spin off of Dracula 2000. The first couples of the DBZ series are in High School and this is the play they are putting on. The Chapters will be Acts this is the Charater list of course there will be new charaters and I will not be completely based on the movie but I got the idea from it anywho. Also Sailor Pluto (AKA Trista) is in it. By the way opc means Orginal Play Character.  
__________________________________________________  
The audtions had been finished and the decesions made for who would be in the play and their roles. The students that had audtioned in for the play meet in the gym where they would be given their scripts, their roles, and the times for rehersals. The following are the roles for the play.  
Orange Star High School presents  
Modern Dracula  
Dracula - Turlus  
Simon - Karrotto  
Mary - Chichi  
Professor Van Helsing - Raddittus  
Lucy - Saur  
Cama(opc) - Bulma  
Peter(opc) - Veggitta  
Valskisa(opc) - Nakia  
Sam(opc) - 17  
Sanro(opc) - Krillian  
Samia(opc) - 18  
Cat(opc) - Hasha  
Vampiria - Kyia  
Vampires - Piccollo, Trista, 16, Neko,  
Marron, Yamacha, Nappa, Nichol, and Corniss  
The group looked up after reading their papers which had their roles. Chichi and Bulma high fived they played two of the strong female characters, plus they would get to have plenty of scenes with their friends. While the group waited for the drama teacher which just happened to be Bulma's mother to come in they talked about the play.   
"I see you get to have some romantic scenes with the two new twins," whispered Bulma.   
"Yeah I know," said Chichi looking in their direction quickly.  
"They are kind of cute," said Bulma. "But not as cute as my boyfriend."  
"You think no one is as cute as that boy. But I have to admit Karrottto is kind of cute."  
"How can you tell the difference?" snorted 18.  
"What are you women talking about?!" demanded Veggitta turning a chair around and sitting next to Bulma.   
Bulma grinned and threw her arms around him, "You and the new boys."  
"I have meet them Turlus is a jack ass and Karrotto is a good sparing partner."  
"Thats one of the only things you care about isn't it deat brother?" asked Kyia taking a seat near her brother.  
Bulma looked at Kyia as the young female Sayain took a seat next to her twin brother. Veggitta took after their father while Kyia took after their mother. Veggitta was an hour older then his sister. "How do you think the play will go?" asked Chichi.  
"With her mother," smirked Veggitta nudging Bulma. "Who knows."  
"Hey!" exclaimed an indignet Bulma.  
Everyone else just laughed.  
Piccollo sat in a chair looking bored, with Trista next too him looking at the script.  
"Why did I allow myself to talk me into this?!" snorted Piccollo.  
"Because you have been so busy with sparing I wanted to spend sometime with you. Besides look some of the extra vampires get scences by themselves. Besides you might be one of the vampires that gets to kick Veggitta around."  
Piccollo stared at the script then at his girlfriend.   
"I actually might like this."  
"I knew you would," said Trista resting her head on his broad shoulder.  
17 and Hasha looked over their lines in the script. 17 noticed something and he smirked.  
"We get some kissing scenes baby," he whispered in her ear.  
Hasha giggled and tried to move her ear out of the way of his warm breathe.  
"Will you stop?!" she gasped when he brushed her rare.  
"Nope."  
Hasha giggled as 17 began tickling her.  
Karrotto and Turlus looked around at some of the displays in disgust.  
"Fools even the Sayains prince is allowing himself to be affectionate to the blue haired human," snorted Turlus.  
"For once I agree with you brother," chuckled Karrotto. "Hhmm there she is."  
Turlus looked in the same direction as his brother.  
"Aw yes," said Turlus. "The dark haired woman that both of our characters will be fighting over. Good thing she isn't a dog."  
Both men laughed having no idea that the girl would cause them to fight and not just in the play for her.  
Saur, Nakia, Marron, Yamacha, and Nappa looked at the others and nearly gagged. The other Sayain teens were really upset that the king had sent them here.   
"This is so messed up why did the king demand we come here and audtion for the play?" muttered Yamacha.  
Before anyone could answer Mrs. Briefs came into the room.   
"Good you are all here now we can get started," she bubbled. 


	2. Chapter 2 a

DBZ 2000 2 a  
Author's Notes: We get to look into the minds of the characters somemore and what they think about the people that will end up being their love interest (or not in Turlus' case) if not already.  
Lady Kyia: Thanks for the review.  
Kajidragon: Thanks for the review.  
___________________________________________________  
Karrotto rolled his eyes heaven ward at the bubbleliness of the woman. He knew he would have to use incredible self control not to kill the woman. But he allowed his eyes to wonder to the young woman that would play Mary in the play his opposite in the story and later his love interest in the play. She was really quite pretty with long raven hair and dark black eyes. He would find it interesting when he got to act with her. He couldn't wait for them to get started this seemed to be the only thing he would look forward to about the play.   
Turlus sat back in his chair and closed his eyes listening to the drama teach, a bubblely brained air head in his oppinion. She was going on and on and on about the play and how much fun it would be. He nearly driffted off to sleep when out of the corner of his eyes he saw a raven haired beauty. The girl that would play Mary the one who in the play would play the girl that he and his twin would fight over. He wouldn't mind dating her in real life outside of the play.   
Chichi laughed at the affection between her two friends. She threw her head back and out of the corner of her eyes got a better view of the twins. Both looked exactly the same except one of them had a tan. Both were kinda of cute but she liked the lighter skinned one better his personality didn't seem as dark as the other ones. Even from this far away she could tell that he was kinder then the twin. She hoped that he ended up playing Simon since she would have to end up in his arms more then the other. Which she had a feeling she would not like kissing the tanned one.  
Saur watched the two twins and smirked, they both looked quite delicous. Though there was something about the lighter one that intergued her and sent chills of desire up her spine. He was Sayain and that made her appeal for him so much more hotter. She wanted him and if her brother did anything to stop her from getting him no matter the reason. She would kick him around till he got that cracked pot idea out of his head of her not being able to fight and not being allowed to choose her own mate. Soon he will be hers and she will be playing the part of Lucy not the raven haired white trash. Yes very very soon she would be in the arms of this Sayain male and bare his children.  
Trista rested her head against Piccollo's broad shoulder allowing herself to drift off for once listening to their teacher go on and on about the play. This was the part of the play that she hated the most the first day when they would be told the same thing before the first day of play rehersals. She wrapped her arms around his arm and snuggled her face into his neck. She opened her eyes and looked up at his strong features as he studied the script. He was soft and had the faint smell of rugediness, which she loved. She felt safe and warm in his arms and would love to live the rest of her life with him. No she wouldn't mind that at all, she closed her eyes and sighed with contentment.  
Piccollo looked down at Trista as she snuggled her head into his neck. He sighed and went back to looking over his script feeling her soft skin pressed against his muscular skin as she wrapped her arms around one of his arms. She smelt like lilacs and myrh the smell was very nice. Though when they first started going out it gave him a headache but he got used to it. Because she had put it on lighter then it already since she didn't like to wear heavy makeup. He liked that she could be femine without wearing too much makeup. In fact the light make up made her so much more beautiful then before. He heard her sigh with contentment and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 


	3. Chapter 2 b

DBZ 2000 2b  
Author's Notes:  
Kei and Yuri - Thanks for your reviews chicas they mean alot to me.  
Seraphsaiyan - Thanks chica  
Ky - Coming up chica  
IsleofSolitude - Lol I will get them out as fast as I can.  
___________________________________________________  
17 smirked and pulled Hasha into his lap from her chair. She was sweet and naive alot different from his other flings, but he had a feeling that he would stay with this one forever if need be. He for the first time in his life was head over heals in love with someone. He wanted to be with her forever and ever. God help anyone that got in his way of being with her. 17 wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against his chest, kissing her forehead. He felt her sigh and snuggle under his arm happily.  
Hasha smiled when 17 pulled her into his lap. He was completely different from her. Where she was sweet and naive he was cruel and not naive in anyway. Yet they got along great in every way. She had never been with a man in any way before so 17 would be her first period and he was being so gentle with her and slow too very unusually. 17 was very protective of her which made her feel special and yet worried because even though he didn't look like it he could take on all the entire football team she knew because she had seen him do it before.  
Nichol sat in a corner all by herself not really talking to anyone but then again she wasn't much of a talker. She only talked to people if she believed what she had to say was very important and what she said was always wise. Which made her a great listener and good at giving advice the girls went to her for help since she knew how to cast spells and everything. However she was in love with someone thay was her complete opposite cruel, manuplitive, and a great fighter amazingly he also enjoyed drama which was very shocking. They had never been on a date before in fact Corniss probably had no idea she was alive.   
Corniss watched her from the group he was with. She had long brown her and blue green eyes. She also had a great body but then again she was a dancer. Though he was only other one in this school that knew that. He had taken to following her around the city, he couldn't help it. His mind was fillied with everypart of her her scent, her smile, her laugh, her voice. He wanted to be with her and take her as her mate. Yet if he did Nappa would probably have a heartattack from anger and kick the bucket. Which would not be such a bad thing now that he thought about it. But for now he was content just to sit back and watch. She was a very beautiful woman and he wondered how to catch Nichol's interest.   
Nappa sighed and blocked out the bubblely woman's chatter he had no time for this. It was then that his eyes caught sight of the lone female in the corner. She had brown hair that fell to her waist and hazel eyes. She had increible hips and breasts. He wanted to bed with her for entertainment no woman with such a body should be cold at night. Besides with the way Corniss was looking at her it would be an interesting fight to see who got the little bitch first. He needed some release at the moment but would have to wait for school to let to get it.  
Bulma sat next to Veggitta holding his arm tightly. Her engagement ring glistening. He had just asked her to marry him she of course has said yes. They had decide to wait until they were out of High School and then they would consider wedding plans. Which neither of them where the least bit happy about since Bulma's mother would undoubtable want to help plan. But Bulma was madly in love with him. He might act like a son of a bitch but she knew he was a wonderful man and cared about her and their friends. That was why she loved himw ith all her heart, mind, body, and soul.   
Veggitta looked down at the woman whom would be his future mate. She was very attached to him and who could blame her in his oppinion (A/N *blah*). However he was very attached to her though he would never admit it. The woman was very smart and beautiful the perfect queen for Planet Veggitta. Well almost perfect she needed to have strength then she would be so much closer to perfect and him being stronger then his father though he had no intention of ruling his people at the moment. He was just happy to be a normal teenager well semi normal teenager and being with his future mate.  
Nakia glared at the woman holding onto the Sayain Prince. She was not even Sayain what right had she to hold onto him. But why did he not blast the bitch into the next dimension? Was he the mighty Sayain Prince in love with a wretched human? It was not consirederable did the Sayain King know about this? If not he should it seemed to her that all the Sayain males were all falling in love with human whores this was making them look bad. She would have to do something about it.  
___________________________________________________  
Author' Notes: I think that I will save the rest of the characters in this story for the next chapter then I should get to the story so hold on peeps its coming. 


	4. Chapter 2 c

DBZ 2000 2c  
Author's Notes: Last part of Chapter 2 then its on to chapter 3 I promise.   
Kyia - Thanks chica!  
JenTrunks - As fast as I can chica!  
Kei - Oh don't worry everything will be fine I promise.  
Kajidragon isn't it though.  
__________________________________________________  
Yamacha lay back in his chair looking around for a potential girlfriend. Two women caught his eyes and both were sitting near Veggitta one had long black hair back in a ponytail with a Japenesse dress that was purple and black lining it came to an inch above her knees and revealed her arms. The dress was tight and showed off her curves wonderfully. Then there was the other one who had on a tight pair of jeans and a tank top she had blue hair and matching blue eyes. She was clinging to the kid that had been rumored to be one of the strongest fighters in the nation. He had punched many men for just looking at the blue haired beauty. Both women looked to be a very very good lay. He would go after them both at the same time and sleep with them both just not at once. But he would lay with them both.   
Neko sat next to 16 allowing his arm to keep her arm in the cool drama room. She always seemed to be cold around this time of year though she could never quite figured out why. But all she knew was that she loved 16 the same way her older twin siblings 17 and 18. They had been going out since seventh grade and this was there thrid year to be going out since they were now freshmen in high school. She laid her head on his arm which was covered with a flannel long sleeved shirt and allowed herself to drift off to sleep. It had been awhile since she had gotten a good nights sleep and this seemed to be the perfect way to sleep.   
16 wrapped an arm around his girlfriend senseing she was cold. He knew that his girlfriend easily got cold this time of year. He sighed and looked down at her fasionable jeans and a red blouse. While he looked like he belonged on a farm with his long sleeved flannel shirt and worn out jeans. Yet she seemed to cling to him like he was the only one for her. Her dark red hair and green eyes gave her a look of primal beauty, She moved gracefully and delicately yet she wasn't at all fragile she knew how to fight and would fight if neccasary. That was why he loved her there was no way around it.   
Marron giggled next to Krillian has she clung to him only to be pushed out of her seat and off of Krillian's arm by an irrate 18. Marron began to whimper up at the tall blonde with cold blue who took her seat. She liked Krillian and had planned on going out with him until this girl came into the picture and soon Krillian had grown on her. Like Krillian on grown on many girls who now considered him a brother but stared clear of him whenever 18 was around. Marron had to think of a way to get with 18.  
Krillian looked at Marron when she wrapped an arm around him and was pushed back off of the chair were his girlfriend sat next to him and looked very pissed. He turned to look at 18 and for the haundredth time since they had started going out Krillian wondered why she had agreed to go out with him. I mean no one else would except Marron but she had the reputation for going to far and was a ditz so he had no interest in her. But he had an interest in 18 she was cool and confident and very good looking that and the fact that she could fight was a major one as well.  
18 stormed over to were Marron was about to cling to her boyfriend seeing red. She shoved Marron out of the chair and took her seat next to her man. He was short and bald but there was something about him that made him feel good. She enjoyed being near him though her brother would sometimes tease her about being in love with a midget. Though he was a strong and sweet midget. He had grown on her like all the other girls, except instead of thinking of him as a brother she thought of him as a great boyfriend. He sure knew how to treat a girl.   
Kyia leaned against the wall opposite of where he was. She was considered to be very beautiful with long staright black hair that fell past her shoulder and black eyes. Though her skin was pale she was very much Sayain. She was also the sister of Veggitta so that made her the the Sayain Princess. She was also their father's pride and joy. Personality wise she was serious when need be but all and all she liked to have fun. She had already became Super Sayain three years before her brother which made her Super Sayain at three. She couldn't stand the Sayains that hung around Saur and enjoyed a good sparing match so she could kick their asses.   
Raddittus sighed and leaned back in the chair balancing his weight so he wouldn't fall. But lost his balance and fell over when he saw the Sayain Princess. She had grown into a beautiful woman and he knew he was probably drooling over her and couldn't help it. She just looked so great in the black jeans and white tank top he still had no idea why the king sent his children to Earth. Though probably to form alliances with the goverments of Earth. He couldn't believe how they had ended up in a drama production. Oh well he could spend sometime with the princess.  
___________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Here are the groups of friends/companions.  
Karrotto  
Raddittus  
  
18  
Krillian  
  
Saur  
Nakia   
Nappa  
Turlus  
  
Marron  
Yamacha  
  
Veggitta  
Bulma  
Chichi  
16  
Neko  
17  
Hasha  
Corniss  
  
Kyia  
  
Nichol 


	5. Chapter 3

DBZ 2000 3  
Author's Notes: Okay sexually harrassment is in here.  
Seraphsaiyan - Thanks!  
Demon Caller 2002 - Thank you!  
Kajidragon - I know love, horror, and lust make any story odd  
JenTrunks - Oh just wait.  
Lady Kyia - There is going to be alot of ass kicking  
Kei - THIS IS GOING TO BE GREAT!  
___________________________________________________  
The school day had ended and Nichol closed her locker door and turned around right into Nappa.   
"Can I help you?" she asked somewhat irratated.  
"No but I can help you."  
"How would that be?"  
"I can make all your dreams come true."  
"I seriously doubt that," said Nichol cooly.  
"Could show you what its like to be with a real man."  
"I could show you what its like to get your ass kicked by someone over half your size."  
"Woman you could never kick my ass you are much to frail."  
"Try me."  
Nappa just laughed and in that distraction Nichol movde out of the way and headed to the drama room to play practice.   
"Now then," said Nappa after he got over laughing.   
Nappa's mouth dropped open and he looked around realizing that the hall was empty. Well outside of the principal that was looking at him strangely.   
"Mr. Nappa shouldn't you be getting somewhere?" he asked.  
"Um right."  
"Good now get!"  
Nappa moved onward toward the drama room to see Corniss moving to take a seat near Nichol.  
Corniss saw her coming into the room and sitting down before taking out the script and moved to sit besides her in another chair.  
"Hello Nichol," he whispered.  
"Christ," she muttered slamming her play book shut. "What the hell do you want?!"  
"To get to know you."  
"Which part?" sneered Nichol.  
"Everypart."  
"Do you men think of nothing else besides fighting, eating, and sex?"  
"Also on how to make our women happy," whispered Corniss in her ear.  
Nichol stared at him for severally minutes, before rolling her eyes and going back to the script. She actually didn't mind his prescenes near her. There was something about him that attracted her to him and made her want to be with him. Just then she noticed that Nappa was standing in front of her.   
"What the hell do you want?!"  
"You," was Nappa's flat reply.  
"Get the fuck away from her," snarled Corniss jumping to his feet.  
"Back off advisor," sneered Nappa in their native language.  
"She's mine bastard get the hell away from her."  
Nichol looked between them wondering what the hell they were saying.   
Kyia heard angery male voices, angery Sayain males voices to be perfectly frank. She looked up from her corner and saw Corniss and Nappa about to jump at eachothers' thoarts then she saw the reason Nichol. The girl was in her literature class and was very good at writting poetry and short stories. From the times they had talked she found her quite nice. But obviosuly Nappa and Corniss were after her.   
"Whats up lil sis?" asked a male voice.  
Kyia turned around and saw Veggitta with an arm around Bulma's shoulders. She had meet Bulma severally times when she had come by their apartment to go out with Veggitta since her parents didn't want her dating yet.   
"Looks like your future advisor and our body guard are fighting over a girl in my lit class," said Kyia in their native tongue.  
"Poor girl looks like she as no idea how to react to the attention she is getting," smirked Veggitta in the same tongue.  
"Should we help her before things get out of hand?" asked Kyia.  
"You mean before we have to explain to father why my advisor kicked our body guard's ass?"  
"Ditto bro."  
"We will be right back," said Veggitta to Bulma.  
Bulma looked between Veggitta and Kyia as they walked off to take care of the situation.   
'What lanuage were they speaking?' thought Bulma. 'For that matter what on Earth were they saying? Also what on Earth is going on here? Ever since Veggitta, Kyia, Nakia, Saur, Corniss, and Nappa had come here things were weird. Not that I am complaining though.'  
Karrotto leaned against the door frame when Chichi came in.  
"Hello beautiful," whistled Karrotto.  
Chichi looked at him for severally minutes before moving to Bulma. Karrotto followed her with his eyes and smirked to himself.  
"See something you like Karrotto?" purred a female voice.  
"Yeah," smirked Karrotto ignoring her. "A dark haired Amazon female."  
While Karrotto walked off to try and get a word out of Chichi. Saur seethed and nawwed her teeth together.  
'Bitch!' she thought before taking a seat since Mrs. Briefs came into the room. 


	6. Chapter 4

DBZ 2000 4  
Kei - Oh things get way more interesting believe me.  
Nanashi - Thank you!  
Lady Nyia - Oh just wait there will be plenty of ass kicking in later chapters starting with this one.  
Kajidragon - Oh well one gets killed by the other not literally of course.  
JenTrunks - *Ssssshhhhhh* Oh trust me!  
___________________________________________________  
Chichi stood in the middle of the stage and waited for Turlus to join her. Which Turlus did eagerly and stood in front of her screen play in hand.  
"Now this is the scene where Mary is going to have the dream of kissing Dracula places please," said Mrs. Briefs.  
Turlus smirked and got into postion in front of her looming down over her and smirked has he drew his teeth back and Chichi stared at him like she was in a trance.  
"Soon," recited Turlus. "You will be my dark queen and together we will turn the entire world into vampires and rule over them together."  
Turlus leaned forward and kissed her neck above the collar bone and licked it gently.  
'What the hell is this dumb ass doing?' she thought.  
Then Turlus kissed her moth and shoved his tongue into her mouth. The next thing he knew he was flying through the air and landed on a wall upside down and collapsed onto the floor in major pain.   
"Chichi?!" gasped Mrs. Briefs.  
"He shoved his tongue in my mouth!" exclaimed Chichi.  
"Well I am sure that he didn't mean it," said Mrs. Briefs.  
Chichi and the other girls exchanged a look, sometimes that woman was way too naive.   
"I want to go over that scene again now please take your places once more."  
Chichi sighed and waited for Turlus to take his place once more.  
___________________________________________________  
Nichol stood facing Nappa for the scene she would play in the stage. This would be the scene in which she learns about her past and what is considered to be her future.  
"You are one of us," he whispered into her ear. "I suggest that you join us and royal at Lord Dracula's side as the Lady's commander under me of course."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You are the daughter of Dracula and by all means should rule as well come and join us."  
"I would rather die then join flee bitten flith like you!"  
"So be it if that is what you choose then so shall it be."  
Nappa picked her up to throw her but then she slammed her knee into his armpit. Causing Nappa to drop her and Nichol scampered away from him.   
___________________________________________________  
Chichi, Bulma, Hasha, and Neko all piled into the 2001 Mustang convertable and drove to a resurant to pick up some grub and waited for the guys to appear. After they had sat down to eat the guys arrived and brought enough food for an entire week. While they were eating Krillian and 18 walked into the resutrant.  
"Krillian! 18!" shouted Hasha disptire her boyfriends protests. "Come over here and seat with us!"  
Krillian and 18 exchanged a look after grabbing their food and sat down with the others after bringing over another table.   
"I wonder what Nappa and Corniss were argueing about earlier," said Hasha.  
"Did you happen to see the thrid part over there baby?" smirked 17.  
"Yeah I saw Nichol over there what is your point?"  
"My point is that she was more then likely about what they were argueing about."  
"You think they were argueing about Nichol? But why would they argue over a girl?"  
Veggitta sighed rolled his eyes he knew why they were argueing though he was not going to tell them yet. Corniss and Nappa it seems had found their ideal mate. Though Nappa was like thrity years older then she was. Though luckily his mind was at the same field of an less then average Junior in High School if even that high. Corniss though was around their age and very very bright has bright has Bulma was in fact. Corniss looked older with all the muscles and his height gave him the look of someone in college that was either a football player of wrestler. He was neither just weight lifted and got into lots of fights.   
"So anyways," said Neko. "Which one do you think will win here heart?"  
"The one with the greater chance would have to be Corniss," said Bulma.  
"If either," laughed Chichi. "You know I heard she kicked some guy in the balls and he can no longer have children."  
The men paled at once while the women just laughed and started making jokes about it.  
"That is enough," stammered 17 (can you imagine that?).  
"You are no fun 17-kun," giggled Hasha.  
Elsewhere___________________________________________  
Karrottto, Turlus, and Raddittus were in their car heading home.  
"That little raven haired spitfire as a tastey kiss," smirked Turlus.  
"Yeah I bet with how many times you purposely messed up just to kiss her," snorted Karrotto.  
"Trust me by the end of the week she will be in bed with me."  
Karrotto laughed, " I bet you one haundred dollars (This takes place in USA). "That she goes no where near your bed."  
"Fine I could use the extra cash."  
Karrotto sighed and stepped on the gas petal there was something about that girl and he had no intention of letting her near his brother. He would have her for his mate he could feel it deep within his very being.  
Raddittus was in his own little world thinking about Kyia wondering what it was about her that would make him feel that way. If her father ever found out he would skin his hide for it. But he could not help it the girl was beautiful to look at and he felt himself pulled toward her whenever she was around. Maybe his father knew what he was feeling he would have to ask him about it later.  
___________________________________________________  
Friends/Companions now  
Karrotto  
Raddittus  
  
Saur   
Nakia   
Nappa  
Turlus  
  
Marron  
Yamacha  
  
Veggitta  
Bulma  
Chichi  
16  
Neko  
17  
Hasha  
18  
Krillian  
  
Corniss  
  
Kyia  
  
Nichol 


	7. Chapter 5

DBZ 2000 5  
Author's Notes: Well I have decided to change things a little but not much just trust me you will like it I am sure.  
Seraphsaiyan - Don't worry you will be in it plus don't forget its a play.   
Kajidragon - Wait and see.  
Lady Kyia - Thanks coming up.  
JenTrunks - LOL this will be fun.  
___________________________________________________  
Nichol was in literature class and looking over a future scene she would have with Corniss. When Kyia came into the room and sat down next to her.  
"Mind if I seat here?" she asked.  
Nichol looked up, "Sure if you want too I guess."  
Kyia sat down and looked at her for a few minutes.   
"You do realize what is going on with Corniss and Nappa right?"  
"Besides the fact that they are dumbasses?!"  
"Well yeah that."  
"Then please enlighten me."  
"Well you do know that everyone that came here the same time I did are Sayains?"  
"I had heard rumors but what does that have to do with Corniss and Nappa?"  
"Simple even though Nappa is old enough to be everyone's father at this school including the teachers' he wants you to be his future mate."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Calm down Corniss wants you as well luckily he is not that old."  
"Why should I calm down?"  
"Simple Corniss would be a good mate for you. He is not as bad has he seems trust me. I have known him for years and he is not the jackass that he seems."   
"So you are suggesting I give him a chance."  
"No I am telling you to give him a chance I am a very good judge of character."  
"Fine," Nichol sighed. "I will give him a chance but only one then no more chances."  
"Give who a chance?" asked a female voice.  
Nichol and Kyia both looked up to see a new girl staring down at them.  
___________________________________________________  
Corniss was walking down the halls his back pack slung over one of his shoulders when he saw Nichol talking to Princess Kyia. He caught his name a few times but decided to ignore it since he techincally didn't care what they were talking about. He continued on to his class when Veggitta came up to him.  
"Your highness," he said in their tongue.  
"Corniss we need to talk," said Veggitta cooly in the same language.  
The two Sayains ignored the people that were looking at them funnily. But none of the students wanted to risk a fight so they gave room and said nothing to them.   
"What about your highness?"  
"The human female Nichol."  
"What about her your higness?"  
"You and Nappa seem quite attracted to her."  
"That old fool needs to keep his hands off the girls our age and go after the whores back at Planet Veggitta."  
"True enough but why do you want her so much?"  
"Because we are connected."  
"So you have finally found her after two years of screwing women you found your soulmate and she is a frail human. Well maybe not frail but human and probably wants to kill you."  
"Life can be ironic can it not your highness?"  
"Very ironic."  
"Have you told the king yet about your woman?"  
"Not yet but I am sure Kyia has."  
"I wouldn't put it past her, why was she talking to Nichol anyways?"  
"About you no doubt."  
"No offense your highness but your sister seems to butt her nose in other people's buisness."  
"I know how do you think I got together with my female?"  
"So your sisters doing was you and your future mate."  
"Yes she might just get you and the dark haired together."  
Before Corniss went into his class room he turned back to look at Veggitta.   
"That I wouldn't mind at all," he said before moving into the classroom.  
_________________________________________________________  
Karrotto sat next to Chichi and leaned toward her with a smile on his face.  
"So what exactly are you doing today after school?" he asked.  
"Nothing why?" she responded.  
"Well I was thinking after school we could walk to the hamburger hang out and get some burgers."  
"Well I guess we could meet there because I am going there with my friends anyways."  
"Great we will see you there."  
"Who is this we?!"  
"Well as in me and my brothers."  
"Okay fine I will see you there."  
"Fine."  
Turlus rolled his eyes and snorted in disgust Karrotto was practical drooling over her now. He looked out the open door and saw a figure go by and strained to get a better look at her. She had long dark hair and was wearing a black skirt, with a white shirt and she wore black boots. But suddenly he was on the floor and everyone was looking at him strangely. 


	8. Chapter 6

DBZ 2000 6  
Nanashi - Um okay right whatever you say bud.  
Seraphsaiyan - THanks and I am getting the chapters up has fast has I can.  
JenTrunks - lol funny but seriously thing take a turn from here for Turlus. I will have more Corniss moments.  
Lady Kyia - You will see.  
Kimbra - So do I but since I am writting it I know what will happen. He wasn't looking up anyone's skirt! He heehehehehehe I am going to have some fun with Nappa. Patience my friend patience.  
IsleofSolitude - You will see  
___________________________________________________  
It was lunch time and Nichol was leaning aginst the table that Corniss usually sat at waiting for. Some of the males of the school had gathered around and were trying to get her attention which just annoyed her and she looked up when she heard a growl and heard the other males scamper away. There in front of her stood Corniss the shirt of his uniform untucked and unbottoned to reveal the white muscles shirt under it. She pushed herself off of the table and stood straight staring into his eyes.  
"We need to talk," she stated before walking away.  
Corniss walked into the Lunchroom and saw a group of boys around his table and he could sense Nichol in the center of them. His irratation from last period heightened and he stormed over ther intent on ripping the men away from her if any were touching her. He would do worse if any were flirting with her. But the moment he got there all he had to do was growl and the boys left in a hurry. Then he saw her look into his eyes. Her hazel eyes caused him to take a sudden breathe.   
"We need to talk," the words seemed to roll off her tongue has she walked passed him.  
Corniss sighed but then he smirked and followed her out keeping his eyes on her swaying hips.  
___________________________________________________  
Turlus spotted the girl he had seen earlier outside under a tree so he took his trey and went to sit next to her. She looked at him and smiled gently while she looked into his eyes.   
"Hi," she said. "My name is Sam."  
"My name is Turlus," he said softly. "Are you new here?"  
"Well not really I came here to see my cousin and she told me to wait here while she went and got someone else. I am sure she wouldn't mind that you join us."  
"Really? Say who is your cousin?"  
"Well she is.... Hey there she is!"  
Then Sam stood up and began to wave her arms widly above her head. Turlus looked up and nearly choked at who was coming toward them and who was shortly behind her.   
"That girl is your cousin?!" he asked shocked.  
___________________________________________________  
Nappa was in the shade of a tree watching the excahange between Turlus and some girl he had never seen before. Suddenly Saur and Nakia came to sit next to him with Saur sister whom he had never bothered to get her name of.   
"What's Turlus doing with her?!" demanded Saur in disgust.   
"It would seem he is in lust over her," commented her sister. "Don't you think Nappa?"  
But Nappa didn't hear her he was too busy watching Nichol move down the campus with Corniss close behind her watching her hips move from side to side. Nappa itched to go over there and pound Corniss and then take the woman somewhere and make her his. But he couldn't he was too well breed a Sayain to do so. Besides he already had a mate and she was no where near has lovely to look at has the human females. He could take the girl has his lover since he had already gotten what he wanted from his mate.   
"WHAT IS HE DOING FOLLOWING THAT WHORE?!" Seethed Saur sister.  
"Calm down Carotatsica," said Saur. "She probably put a spell on him go over there and make him remeber that you two are lovers."  
"Wait," Nappa said. "I have a better idea." 


	9. Chapter 7

DBZ 2000 7  
Author's Notes:  
Kei - Sam is a cousin of one of the characters and the future mate of Turlus. Do not worry you are his mate in the other one that he is in. Yeah I know the feeling I guess we should stop saying that huh? What does that have to do with the story?! Um right girl you are scaring me. lol well to each their own I guess.  
IsleofSolitude - Oh you will find out soon enough.  
Kajidragon - You will find out.  
Lady Kyia - lol now then that would take the fun out of the entire story.  
Kimbra - Maybe you never know he just might do that. You never know. You will see hehehehehehehhe I am not going to tell what he is thinking. Lol I try my hardest to keep my fans happy.  
Seraphsaiyan - No prob girl.  
Nanashi - Um right I really wanted to know that... Thanks for the review even though it was a weird one.  
_________________________________________________________  
Corniss followed Nichol and noticed someone was watching them so he turned to look in the direction the feeling was coming from. He saw Nappa, Saur, Carotatsica, and Nakia watching him and Nichol. He grinned bearing his teeth at them and continued to follow Nichol to where ever it was she was leading them. Her bag was slung over one shoulder and her hair which was in a high ponytail on the top of her head was swaying with her hips. He licked his lips and continued to follow her.   
"Where are we going Nichol?" he asked her softly.  
"Under a tree to talk after I give my cousin something," she said looking over her shoulder at him.  
Corniss watched her plaided uniform skirt and noticed how it fit her form well in the light (AN: incase you were wondering this is a private school so they have to wear uniforms). He hurried up and walked beside her he noticed Turlus and his eyes narrowed.  
"Well I see my cousin has made a friend."  
"That is your cousin?!"  
"Yes the female is my cousin."  
"Oh."  
'Thank God,' thought Corniss to himself. 'For a minute there I thought she meant that Turlus was her cousin.'   
"Hello Sam," said Nichol allowing the bag to fall at her side loosely.  
"Nichol well did you bring it?"  
"Of course here," so saying Nichol held out a package.  
"Thanks it took me awhile to find a story that would do this."  
"No problem hey I will see you later in the period I have to talk to him."  
"Okay have fun."  
"Very funny Sam."  
Then Nichol headed in the direction of a tree at the far side of the lunch quad. Corniss walking besides her and looking out for any males that might approach them. When one walked close to them Corniss growled and his tail thrashed angerily which sent the young man scampering for the hills. He then stopped when she sat down under the shade of the tree.  
"Sit," she said softly.  
Corniss sat and looked at her expextently.   
_________________________________________________________  
"Nichol is your cousin?!" asked Turlus.  
"Well that depends on how you look at it," smiled Sam.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Our mothers were identical twins so in a way we are half sisters and cousins."  
"Oh I see."  
"Yes."  
Sam sat down and took out her lunch while Turlus did the same pulling out something that was basicly a snack for him.   
"So," began Turlus. "What was it your cousin gave you?"  
"Something to give to my father."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah dad likes to collect things like rocks and there was this one that is supposed to be very vaulable and I asked Nichol to look into it for me and she did."  
"I see why would your father collect rocks?"  
"Oh he has this really great greenhouse with a really neat waterfall and all so he collects them for that."  
"Your father is a gardener?"  
"Well you could say that he actually makes herbal stuff he and mom so the garden is basicaly set up to balance the herbs and give them extra energy or what they need for whatever they are making."  
"You are a family of witches?"  
"Well when you put it that way....."  
Turlus laughed and after awhile Sam joined in and collapsed against his shoulder. When they finally stopped he looked down at her smiled she smiled back. Then she lifted her face up towards his which meet hers half way and their lips meet in a sweet kiss. Turlus turned his body to her and pulled her body toward his and set her onto her lap. He pulled away when he heard hoots and hollars coming from a shaded spot on the campus near the high school. There laughing was Nappa and his little group of whores that were not his whores but they were none the less. He growled and went back to eating while keeping Sam in his lap.  
________________________________________________________Corniss stared at the woman waiting for her to tell him what she had brought him to tell him.   
"Well woman are you going to tell me what you brought me out here for."  
"First of all Corniss never call me woman I do have a name and I would prefer if you use it instead."  
"Fine Nichol," Corniss whispered into her ear. "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
Nichol turned toward him and took a deep breathe.  
_________________________________________________________  
Nappa and Carotatsica watched has Corniss moved closer to Nichol and whispered into her ear. They watched has Nichol turned toward him their lips were so very close to eachother.  
"We will watch them and see what developes," said Nappa.  
Carotatsica nodded her head has her eyes flashed dangerously. 


	10. Chapter 8

DBZ 2000 8  
Author's Notes:   
Kajidragon - LOL things get steamy from now on.  
Kimbra - Well this chapter might give you a hint in how they hit it off I know how much you love the couple Nichol and Corniss.  
Lady Kyia - Actually they would in a way if there mothers were identitcal twins because that would make them exact copies inside and out. So if you look at it that way then they would be half sisters but thanks for the review.  
Nanashi - yeap yeap yeap  
Kai and Yuri - Calm down Kei you are in the other story. Bacl off of Sam girl you are in the next story I already told you that.   
Seraphsaiyan - yeap ya family be a buncha of witches and ya daddy collects rocks.  
IsleofSolitude - You will see. Lol we all do sugar we all do.  
________________________________________________________  
"Corniss," began Nichol. "I have decided after talking to Kyia to give you a chance."  
Corniss stared at her for severally minutes surprised about that and yet he was happy.  
"Oh really and what chance would that be?" he asked moving to whisper in her ear.  
Nichol tried to control the blush that was spreading across her checks. Has his lips brushed across her ear and caused a tingle to race up and down her spine. She turned to face him and placed her lips on his softly. Before she knew what was happening she found herself on the ground with Corniss half on top of her and half not. She looked into his eyes and gasped has his mouth descended onto hers he began moving her mouth around but didn't put his tongue in her mouth.   
________________________________________________________  
Veggitta and Kyia were sitting at a table near the window when Krillian looked out and nearly chocked.  
"Wow that is something you do not see everyday," he gasped.  
"What?" asked Chichi who was sitting with Karrotto.   
"Nichol is kissing Corniss or should I say being kissed by him," said Krillian trying not to laugh. "But I do not think she is doing much objecting to it."  
The entire table turned and looked out the window for severally minutes in shock.   
"Well," stated Veggitta looking at his sister. "Looks like she took your advice afterall."  
The table burst out laughing has Kyia smirked and held up a victory sign high in the air. Then the group went back to talking about what they were going to do that Saturday until the bell rang.  
________________________________________________________  
Nappa and Carotatsica look like they were going to shit frisbees at any moment. They watched has Corniss finally pulled off of her and licked his lips smirking.  
Nappa and his little groups moved closer so they could hear what they were saying that sat down in the shade of a tree listening intently.  
"You taste like apples woman," smirked Corniss.  
"Damn," said Nichol when she finally caught her breathe.  
"I have heard that before."  
"I bet you have."  
"What are you doing after play rehearsal?"  
"Nothing yet why?"  
"I was wondering if you would go to dinner with me."  
Nichol turned to stare at him and nodded her head once with a soft smile on her face.  
"Good now I think we had better go back to your cousin and that baka Turlus."  
Nichol laughed to herself and got up and together they walked back to where Sam and Turlus were sitting and the four teens ate their lunch together.  
________________________________________________________  
"Well," snapped Carotatsica. "What is your plan now?!"  
"Simple," smirked Nappa. "Now listen up and we will both get what we want."  
"Has long has you two are talking about getting what you want," retorted Saur. "Mine has well enjoy the rest of us in it so we can get what we want has well."  
"Fine," snorted Nappa. "Just don't interuppt."  
________________________________________________________  
That afternoon at play practice things went better then usually. Nichol had stopped throwing Nappa in the wall severn times and had dropped down to throwing him into the wall six times. Corniss though would start a fight with him and it would take all the other Sayain males to get them apart. Mrs. Briefs finally called it a day on account that she didn't want anyone to get hurt. though she had no idea what was going on between Nappa and Corniss. Kyia found it humorous and would not stop laughing no matter how hard she tried. So everyone meet at the local diner and sat with their certain groups. Except for four certain indivisuals Nappa, Carotatsica, Corniss and Nichol they went to a Chinesse resturant to eat. The groups sat at different tables though Nappa and Carotatsica watched the other couple like a hawk.  
________________________________________________________  
Yamacha paid no attention to his girlfriend Marron has she went on and on about nothing really. Then he caught site of a blue and a black haired beauty.  
'Damn,' he thought they are hot.   
"Yamacha?" asked Marron. "Did you hear me?"  
"Sorry baby I think I kinda was too busy with the menu."  
"I was saying lets go to the bathroom."  
Yamacha smirked the couple moved to the bathroom no one noticed them though.  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Anyone know where I can find info on Vampirea? 


	11. Chapter 9

DBZ 2000 9  
JenTrunks - Is k chica thanks I plan on doing like two more chapters after this one though.  
Kajidragon - Thanks wasn't much there or anything but thanks.  
Seraphsaiyan - Yeah he man you two stay away from eachother and thanks.  
Princess Bulma - Okay I will try.  
Lady Kyia - Thanks chica remeber in an earlier chapter Kyia suggested Nichol go out with Corniss.  
Kei - You can in Between Sayains and Mermaids  
Kimbra - Not really important oh trust me things go wrong from here.  
_________________________________________________________  
It had been a month since Corniss and Nichol had started dating and the opening night was weeks away and Nappa and his little gang were preparing to set their finally plans into action. They decided to do it at one of the picnics the group was going to be at and of course Corniss and Nichol would be there. So they figured it would be the perfect place for them to break up the couple even though they wondered how deeply the bond between them was. Well today they would discover how deep it was.   
Nappa hung up the phone he had just gotten off with Carotatsica. Everything was in place and ready Saur would lead Nichol away giving Carotatsica enough time to do whatever it was she needed to do. Soon Nichol would be his and then he would take care of Corniss. The little bitch might hate him for it but oh well nothing got in the way of what he wanted no matter what.   
Later that day at the picnic_____________________________________  
Nichol laughed has she, Kyia, Chichi, 18, Bulma, and Sam play Corniss, Raddittus, Karrotto, Krillian, Veggitta, and Turlus in a game of volleyball. The teams were pretty even which really surprised the guys since they had not expected the girls to be this hard. But half of them were on the Varsity Volleyball team in fact the only one that wasn't on the Varsity Volleyball team was Sam since Vollyball tryouts were over. Amazingly Nichol pulled some strings and managed to get Sam into the play so she was another Vampire. Which made Turlus a very happy little Sayain man. The girls were having a great time they had been finding it pretty hard to find a good competitor now a days. But now they had found them and they had never had this much fun.   
They finally had to stop cause for some reason the girls had developed an uncontrolable fit of the gigles and were rolling around on their side of the sand laughing their heads off. The guys exchanged a look and grinned evilly has they grabbed their women and dunked them into the ocean. Their laughter turned into shrieks of surprise has they hit the water and this time it was the guys turn to laugh. The girls fumed which made the guys stop laughing when they saw their girlfriends soaked in their bikinis. Their mouths dropped open in shock and they stared at them has the water dripped off of their curves and muscles.   
"Damn!" they explained has one.  
Nappa heard severally startled shrieks and turned to see what it was. Then he noticed Nichol and he felt his blood rush downward. He watched has she twisted her hair up and placed it ontop of her head while Corniss walked up to her and pulled her against his hips. He started pulling her toward their blaket and pulled her onto the blanket with him and began to kiss her neck. Nappa looked to Saur and nodded, Saur sighed and did has she was suppossed to. She walked up to Nichol and stood over the couple.   
"Nichol I need to talk to you alone its about our scene in the play."  
"Oh okay," said Nichol has she removed herself from his arms.   
Nichol and Saur walked away while Carotatsica swayed up to Corniss. She looked down at him and smirked.  
"Hey Baby," she purred.  
"What do you want woman," snarled Corniss.  
"Why don't you hang with someone that actually won't say no?"  
"Go away woman."  
Carotatsica smirked and seattled herself onto his lap. Her smirk grew has she ran her hands over his muscles. Corniss growled and grabbed her arms and prepared to push her off of him. When she moved forward and pressed her lips against his.  
Kyia stared over at Corniss and Carotatsica.  
"Oh my God that bitch!"  
"What is it?" asked Raddittus has the others joined her.  
"I can not believe her has she any idea about what she is doing messing with the bond?" asked Karrotto.  
"What bond?" asked Chichi.  
"The bond we have is very simalliar to the bond that they have."  
"So she is interferring with it?!"  
Meanwhile_________________________________________________  
Yamcha and Maron were in a isolated part of the beach and were busy when they finally stopped and Maron pulled away and pulled her bottom back on.   
Nichol was no longer listening to Saur she had long since allowed her mind to wonder from the mindless chatter of the other girl. It was then when she noticed that the others were looking in the direction of Corniss and talking. She walked over in that direction and didn't realize that Saur was smirking when she reached the clearing of sand she stopped in her tracks when she saw Corniss and Carotatsica.   
"So much for giving you a chance," spat Nichol.  
Nichol grabbed her clothes and stormed off the beach.   
"Nichol wait!" said Corniss jumping up to go after her. 


	12. IMPORTANT NOTICE

IMPORTANT NOTICE  
Since I have no longer an idea for what to do for this story I am handing this story over to Lady Kyia *holds up documents and story* both of us have agreed to this and she has my permission to take this from my site and take it has her own. *Hands documents and story to Lady Kyia* Good luck Neesan. 


End file.
